Loud Justice
by rvill489
Summary: When a superhero from another dimension, ask Lincoln and his 10 sisters for help to stop an alien invasion. They soon become Royal Woods new heroes. Join them as they venture out save the city
1. Chapter 1

**In another ****dimension**

" Can anyone copy? We are under assault, I repeat, we are under assault, by an alien army from another galaxy, we need back up immediatly. This is a serious matter..."

The scene opens up, just as the world is attacked by an alien race, not even the superheroes can stand a chance. In this scene, the heroes known as the Guardians, lays defeated as the villans celebrate there victory

" Join us, and rejoice. As you all have become defeated in the hands of Inferno, Bounty Hunter of the galaxy " Inferno said

" We will never join you " ArrowHead ( Adult Lincoln Loud ) said

Inferno approches him and bends down to him " Would you like to reconsider ArrowHead?" Inferno asked as ArrowHead stays silent " I didn't think so "

Inferno gets back and said " For what may I ask, what is it like for all of you to lose? Must be painful as it is. I came here for one thing, and this is that one " He points out a blue cube known as the Power Cube. He walks over to it and grabs it

ArrowHead slowly gets back up holding his right arm " I'm not letting you walk out of here with that thing " He said just as one of Inferno's henchmen knocked him out

" You might wanna take back what you just said ArrowHead. Now with this cube, I can rule the other demensions " He said as he raises the cube in the air " Farewell, heroes " he and his army disappears

Lincoln regains consciousness, and gets back on his feet and said " I'll find you Inferno. Whatever it takes "


	2. Chapter 2

**In our dimension**

Inferno's spaceship appears above planet Earth

" Where are we?" Inferno asked

" Planet Earth, year 2019 " One of the henchmens said " And no signs of heroes in this dimension "

" Perfect " Inferno said

* * *

**In the other dimension**

" How are you gonna take down an army if your literally the only one who's not as seriously injured as we are? " Adult Lori asked

" Yeah we don't know which dimension Inferno invading right now " Adult Luna said

" I'll figure it out somehow, right now you guys need your rest " Adult Lincoln said

" I hope you know what your doing older brother " Adult Lana said

" I hope so too Lana said " Adult Lincoln said

" Older brother, I think I know where our number 1 enemy has headed " Adult Lisa said

" Where?" Adult Lincoln said

* * *

**in our dimension in Inferno's Spaceship**

" Our invasion in this world is nearly coming, and after this dimension, we will rule all the other dimensions one by one haha " Inferno said

" You said that to us already, twice " One of the henchmen said

" Yeah but the readers didn't know would they " Inferno said " Lets start our pre invasion "

* * *

**Royal Woods Mall, Royal Woods Michigan, moments later**

Just as the Loud Children are spending the day at mall, they see a bunch of people running for there lives

" What the hell?" Lori asked

Its revealed that the people are running from Infernos henchmen, who's setting fire through its pathways

" We have to get out of here Lori " Luna said

" Agreed, lets..."

" No " Said a familiar voice. As adult Lincoln jumps in from the middle of nowhere

Lincoln couldn't believe as he is looking at the adult version of himself

" There's a big moving truck at the underground parking lot, meet me there " Adult Lincln said

" Why should we trust you?" Leni asked

" Trust him you guys, lets go " Lincoln starts running to the underground parking lot

" Alright lets go " Lori said as the other sisters follow

Adult Lincoln gets into a fighting pose, just as one of Inferno's servants appears. The name is Spiral

" I thought you were dead when we left on the other dimension " Spiral said

" Next time when you take down somebody, make sure that this person is dead " Adult Lincoln said

" And so beat it " Sprial said " Take him down "

The henchmens charges towards adult Lincoln as he begins to fight them all

* * *

**Over with Lincoln and his sisters**

The Loud children kept running until they are near the underground parking lot. Till Lori stopped them

" Wait Lincoln how do you know if this guy is telling the truth? " Lori asked

Lincoln sighs and said " I know because he look a lot like me, like an adult version of me. Don't you see, he could be from the future "

" Or another dimension " Lisa added

" Exactly " Lincoln said

" Well how about it you guys, wanna help out adult version of Lincoln?" Luan asked

Everyone stayed silent for second, then nodded as they wanted to help out

* * *

**Back at the fight**

With all the henchmans defeated, the only thing that stands now is adult Lincoln, and Spiral

" You really think you can stop me?" Spiral asked

" Oh i'm not alone " Adult Lincoln said

" Hey " Lola called out as she and the rest of the Loud Children arrived

" Well well well, isn't it the younger versions of the Guardians " Spiral said

" Guardians " Lana said

" Whats he talking about?" Lucy asked

Adult Lincoln sighs and walks towards them. He pulls out some sort of brief case from inside his large dark blue jacket. He opens it up. And reveals 10 difreent watches " Put these on, and follow my lead "

All the sisters took a watch, and puts them on there wrist

" What about me?" Lincoln asked

" I'm wearing one, so sit tight and watch " Adult Lincoln said. He stands in the middle of Lincoln's sisters who is facing Spiral

" This should be interesting " Spiral said

" Go, Guardians " They all said as they pressed a button on there watches as they become superheroes

" I am, ArrowHead, leader of the Guardians " He struck a pose. He is revealed to be wearing a dark orange suit with a black mask, with bow and arrows

" I am, QuickStar, faster than a speed of light " Quickstar said ( as Lori ). Lori reveals she's wearing a sky blue suit with goggles

" I am, Multiplier " Multiplier said ( as Leni ). She reveals to be wearing and light green suit with a mask that has a X on it

" I am, Sour Note " Sour Note said ( as Luna ). She reveals she has a black guitar, similar to the one she had in another colour, and wears a long purple jacket with wearing a black mask and black gloves

" I am, JokeStar " JokeStar said ( as Luan ). Luan reveals she is wearing yellow joker suit

" I am, MegaStrengh " MegaStrengh said ( as Lynn ). She is wearing a red and black suit with dark glasses and strong muscles

" I am, DarkWing " Said DarkWing ( as Lucy ) Lucy reveals that she is wearing a dark suit, that can transform her into a bat like her bat, Fangs. And its wings are really aharp

" I am, Pageant Knight " Pageant Knight said ( as Lola ) She reveals she has a pink jump suit with a long sword and is wearing a pink knight helmet

" I am, AquaGirl " AquaGirl said ( as Lana ). She reveals she wear a blue suit and mask that allows her to form into any sea animal

" I am, Brainer " Brainer said ( as Lisa ) she reveals that she is wearing a Science Lab coat and goggles, with a giant brain that can move stuff around with her mind

" Poo Poo " Lily reveals that she is wearing a blue suit, even with her arms can stretch from place to another

" We are the Guardians " They struck a pose

" I don't care who you are, your all going down " Spiral said

The team charges towards Spiral as the fight begins, as Lincoln sits back and watch

ArrowHead keeps hitting Spiral, as Spiral manages to keep moving to avoid them. Then QuickStar quickly moves and hits Spiral aith a dozen punches. Then Multiplier x10 hits Spiral with punches. Then Sour Note plays a note so loud it blows the ear drums of Spiral. The JokeStar throws cards at Spiral that the cards even explode. MegaStrengh hits Spiral with punches as hard. DarkWing flies in and slahses Spiral in the arm. Pageant Knight slashes him in the other arm. AquaGirl in shark form bit Spiral right leg.

" Ready Lily?" Brainer asked as Lily nodded

Lily lifts Spiral up in the arm using her arms, as Brainer uses hee brain power to move a table as if hits spiral to the ground. Spiral get back up slowly

" You heroes are pathetic, you can't stop us from invading this dimension " Spiral said

" Try us " ArrowHead said

" Inferno will hear about this. Farewell for now Guardians " Spiral disapears

* * *

**In the underground parking lot, inside the moving truck**

" So let me get this straight, your from another dimension where your world was invaded by aliens " Lincoln said

" Yes, my team was injured in the fight, so i needed a new team to finished the job " Adult Lincoln said as he gave his watch to Lincoln " I think you deserve to be a hero, just like your sisters "

" Thank you sir, i won't let you down " Lincoln said

Adult Lincoln nodded and said " And now that your all heroes, it's time for your training "

* * *

**At Inferno's ship **

" So, ArrowHead was alive after all, and found new heroes " Inferno said

" Yes and those heroes are the younger version of the ones we thought in the other dimension " Spiral said

" Perfect, this is getting more interesting " Inferno said


	3. Chapter 3

**5 miles out from the city**

The team arrives from Vanzilla at there soon to be there base at a abandoned building 5 miles from the city.

" I figured that this place could be our secret base till the invasion is over " Adult Lincoln said

They all step out of Vanzilla " This is a perfect place for our nase " Lincoln said

" You can say that again " Luan said

A few minutes later, they start setting up the base, by having monitors, computers, a couch, T.V, a kitchen, and a training area

The training area has a large sqaurering where everyone can practice there powers. It has treadmills, ellipticals, and a few dumbbells

" Well now that we have everything we need, what now?" Lincoln asked

" As of now, you better get home " Adult Lincoln said " Your parents might be worried sick "

" You sure?" Lori asked as Adult Lincoln nodded " Alright, lets go " as she and her siblings left

Unknowing to them, one of Inferno's henchmen secretly followed them without notice, as he hides behind some tress until Vanzilla left

* * *

**Later that night**

One of Inferno's henchmen approches secretly enters the base, and finds Adult Lincoln sleeping on the couch, and so then the henchmen kidnapped him

* * *

The next day, the Louds arrive at the base after a long day at school. They enter the base to find that Adult Lincoln isnt there

" Why is it like so quiet all of a sudden?" Leni asked

" I don't know, something is not right " Lincoln said

Then a flash grenade rolls in, and then it blinded the louds. As Inferno's henchmens knocked them out.

* * *

Then Lincoln wakes to find himself at the bridge of Infernos spaceship. As he chained up and 2 henchmens has a hold of him

" Welcome to my spaceship ArrowHead, younger version of the Guardians " Inferno said. He walks toward Lincoln

" Wheres my sisters?" Lincoln asked

" Oh they're right behind you " Inferno said " Including the adult version of yourself "

Lincoln looks behind as he sees his sisters and Adult Lincoln tied up tightly in chairs and there mouths taped up

" What do you want from me?" Lincoln asked

" What I want from you? I wanted to meet you thats what?" Inferno responded

Lincoln tries to hit him but his fist couldn't get near Inferno's face

" Oh lets not get to serious now shall we " Inferno said

" If you want to get serious, lets do it right here and now " Lincoln said

" Are you challenging me to a battle?" Inferno asked

" Oh yeah i'm challenging you " Lincoln said " And when I win, you go back to whatever dimension you came from and never return to this one "

" And if I win, I'll make sure you and your sisters won't stand in my way " Inferno said " The challenge is set, and accept it. Prepare him for our battle ring "

" Your so going down " Lincoln said


	4. Chapter 4

**Royal Stadium, soon to be demolished**

Before the fight begins, both Lincoln and Inferno gets ready backstage

" You sure you want to do this " Adult Lincoln asked

" Yep " Lincoln said " I'll fight him, win it, wars over, and go home. Whats the worst thing can happen? "

" I sure hope you know what your doing " Adult Lincoln said

* * *

Inferno and Lincoln enters the arena getting as there battle getting ready to start

" Last chance Guadian, I'm gonna give you this one chance, go home, and do not ever, stop us from Invading this dimension " Inferno says " You and your sisters aren't going to win this war "

" You know I can't do that " Lincoln said

" Yeah, I know " Inferno said

Up in the balcony suites, is where Adult Lincoln and the Loud sisters are gonna watch the fight

" I always wonder whats life up here in the balcony suites " Luna said

" So do I " Luan said

" At lease they have good food too " Lynn said with her mouth full

" Tell me about it " Lana said

" Does your sisters always act like this at home?" Adult Lincoln asked Lori

" Yep, always does " Lori said

Down at the battle scene

" Go Guardians " Lincoln presses a button on his watch as he is now ArrowHead " I am, ArrowHead "

The battle begins, as ArrowHead tries to hit Inferno with his bow, but Inferno dodges it. Then Inferno flies up in the air, and so does ArrowHead

" I didnt know I can fly when I was ArrowHead " Adult Lincoln said

As the battle continues, Inferno grabs his by the throaght, and dives him down to the lava below

" We promise mom and dad we protect our brother " Lori said " This isn't a competition, its an execution "

The Loud sisters and Adult Lincoln looks at her in confusion

ArroHead kicks him away, and flies back up as he just as near as the lava. Then Inferno flies back up and kicks ArrowHead at the side of the face, as ArrowHead slams to the stadium floor below

" Now, bow before me " Inferno said

Just as he is about to finish him, he was hit by a loud noise cause by Sour Note. A moving truck enters the arena

" Get in if you want to live " Adult Lincoln said who is in the drivers seat with Lori in the passenger seat next to him.

ArrowHead hops into the trailer where the rest of the sisters are, and drove out of the stadium

" I'll get you one say Guardians " Inferno said

" Whats our plan now?" Pageant Knight asked

" We stop Infernos Invasion " ArrowHead said " We are going to give them everything we have on the streets we know best "

**Somewhere outside the city, downtown view**

" I know I'm in it to win it, but this is crazy " Lynn said " We are outnumbered by a large army, and we just got these powers. How can we win this war?"

" All we have to do is stay alive then being dead " Lori said

" Theres also another problem " Adult Lincoln said " When i mentioned before to you guys that have a power cube, that opens a portal to send armies from another dimension into this one. The war will be more powerful than you would imangine "

" And the only way, to stay alive, is that we have to take the cube from them first before the armies kill us " Lincoln said

" And how?" Lucy asked

" We'll figure it out, that all depends which one of these buildings can... Of course " Lincoln said " Royal Tower, that must be where they're gonna the cube "

" Good thinking bro " Luna said

" How are we gonna get up there?" Luan asked

As the Louds continue talking, Lori walks back and looks are her phone and sees that Bobby is calling her. But denies that call and decided to call back later

* * *

**Later at the underground parking lot**

Lori is seen standing right next to Vanzilla, on the phone, trying to get a hold on Bobby

At the Cassagrande Bodega, Bobby answers his phone " Hey babe, I been trying to call you all day "

" Bobby listen to me, something big is going down, and i'm calling you incase if you dont hear me back in 24 hours but... " ( sad music plays in background ) Lori said " I want you to take care of yourself and move on. You understand. You get what I'm saying "

" Look babe I, I don't know what to say " Bobby said " But if you wish. But whatever your doing, I love you you know "

" Love you too " Lori said

" Hey, we have some many good times together heh " Bobby said " Like I never forget that time I asked you out "

" Haha, I'll literally never forget that one " Lori said " Well, take care Bobby, love you "

" Love you too babe " They both hang up

" May the memories last forever " Lori said


	5. Chapter 5

**Royal Tower, Downtown Royal Woods**

" Our time has come, open the portal " Inferno ordered

The scene jumps foward, as armies from another dimension starts invading the city

" This is not a drill, all citizens are ordered evacuate downtown immediately, Royal Woods is under attack "

3 Fighter jets approches the city, as they fire missiles at the armies, including the leviathan. But they take no damage

" No way " One of the pilots said

The leviathan breathes fire from its mouth, as it hits the fighter jets. But survived as they eject on time

" Who is gonna save us now?" Said a citizen who happens to see what happened while evacuating a nearby building

Meanwhile 1 mile out of the city. Lincoln and his sisters are approching the city

" Faster Lori, we gotta get to the city fast " Lincoln said

" I'm going i'm going " Lori said

" Lincoln they just took down 3 fighter jets but all 3 pilots survived " Adult Lincoln said over on the radio " The only thing now that stands a chance against the army, is you and your 9 sisters " Adult Lincoln is currently at base watching over Lily

" We know we heard, we been listening to reports on the radio " Lincoln said " Lets do this thing, lets win this and save the city "

" Oh yeah " Lynn said

" Lets rock it " Luna said

Then after a few more minutes, they arrived at downtown Royal Square. They exited Vanzilla

" Alright lets rescue civilians and get everyone to safety and fight off these armies " Lincoln said

" Lets do it " Lola said

" Ready " Lincoln said

" Ready... Go, Guardians " They all said. They pressed the button on there watches and soon morph into the Guardians

" ArrowHead "

" QuickStar "

" Multiplier "

" Sour Note "

" Joke Star "

" MegaStrengh "

" Dark Wing "

" AquaGirl "

" pageant Knight "

" And Brainer "

" We are the Guardians " They all said and struck a pose

" Whats the plan ArrowHead? " QuickStar asked

" Alright half of us will rescue civilians, the rest of us fight the armies " ArrowHead said " MegaStrengh, Brainer, QuickStar, and Dark Wing you will rescue civilians, everyone else your with me to fight the armies "

" We're on it " QuickStar said as she leaves with MegaStrengh, Brainer, and Dark Wing "

" The rest of us will fight what we can down here " ArrowHead said " Now lets take down these suckers "

" Yeah " the rest of the team said


	6. Chapter 6

**Royal Tower**

" Its our world now, and nothing can stop us " Inferno said

* * *

**At the battle scene**

Down at the ground, Lincoln and his half of the team is fighting the armies. And AquaGirl in Alligator form

" Now thats what i'm talking " Pageant Knight said

Over with QuickStar and her half of the team, they manage to get civilians out of buildings

" Come this way, don't walk, just run and get safety " QuickStar said

* * *

**On Royal Tower**

" inferno, someone is fighting off our armies " One of the henchmen said

Inferno looks at the ground, and sees only half of the Guardians fighting the armies " The Guardians. Spiral "

" Yes sir " Spiral said

" Take care of ArrowHead " Inferno ordered

" Yes sir " Sprial climbs down the building and ArrowHead notices as his half of the Guardians continues to fight off the armies

" I see you recovered the first time we encountered you " ArrowHead said

" And now this time, I want my rematch " Spiral said.

ArrowHead and Spiral charges forward as the fight begins.

* * *

**At the base **

As Adult Lincoln is watching the news on different stations on the tv and the monitors

" We're live here at ghe military base where one fighter jet has been deployed, the orders are they're gonna nuke the city hoping to stop the invasion..."

" Uhh oh " Adult Lincoln said " Lincoln do you copy "

" Whats up?" he said on thr comm link

" A fighter jet has been deployed, and its planning to nuke the city " Adult Lincoln said

" Oh geez " Lincoln said " Ok I know what i should do "

" Ok be careful " Adult Lincoln said

* * *

**Somewhere outside the city**

A fighter jet has launch the missile " Missile deployed. Set to explode, 3 minutes "

Back at the battle scene, ArrowHead knocks Spiral down, and he flies away to the missile that has being launch

" Wheres he going?" Inferno asked

A minute later, ArrowHead approches the missile, got under it and grabs it.

" We are looking at the missile that has been launch. It appears someone is under it and taking it somewhere..."

The other Guardians met up

" Wheres ArrowHead?" Asked Brainer

They pointed to the sky, as they see ArrowHead with the missile

" What the hell?" MegaStrengh asked

ArrowHead lets the missile go, where Inferno is standing on top of Royal Tower

" Oh jeez " Inferno said as he dies with he got hit with the missile

The Guardians started celebrating, as ArrowHead flies down and met up with the team. And together they started celebrating. Spiral gets back up. As the Guardians prepare for an attack

" You heroes are really pathetic, you can't seriously win this war. Your just a bunch of kids in halloweeen costumes " he said " And theres no..." Then suddenly he was killed by pageant Knights blade. The other Guardians look at her

" What? He creeps me out " Pageant Knight

" So, is it like, over now?" Mutiplier asked

" Yeah, we just won " ArrowHead said

They all fell to the ground in and sighed in relief

" What do you want to do to celebrate?" MegaStrengh asked " I heard theres a cool burrito place a few blocks from here. I wanted to try that place out "

" Oh we're not done yet " Sour Note said

They all walk over to the power cube, to which somehow survived. They grabbed the cube

" Now are we done?" JokeStar asked

" Yep " ArrowHead


	7. Chapter 7

**2 Days Later**

" An extraordinary group known as the Guardians have made themselves headlines all over the world..."

" I'm glad to have heroes like them, where did they come from..."

" These guys are amazing, who knows what lies next for them to save the world..."

" These so called heroes, have to be responsible for the destruction done to this city. Where are they now?" Senator Briggs asked

" More questions are being asked about the Guardians themselves, who are they, and what more they can do..."

" So what, you think this theyre fault. MegaStrengh pulls me out of the car alive. I never got a chance to say this but... Thank you so much " Said Lynn's friend Margo

The camera zooms out, as Adult Lincoln turns off the monitors and the TV, he turns his attention to the Guardians

" You guys made me proud. And I always have " Adult Lincoln said

" And thank you for letting us keep these watches " Lori said

" Its the lease I can do since you save the city " Adult Lincoln said " So now I return to mu dimension, with ghe Power cube, so it would't fall into the wrong hands again "

He pulls out and small device from his pocket, as it opens the portal to his dimension

" I will never forget you all " Adult Lincoln

" Neither will we dude " Luna said

The Louds says there goodbyes to Adult Lincoln as he walks through the portal, as returns to his dimension. The portal closes

" So... What now Linky?" Leni asked

" Lets go home " Lincoln said

Screen blacks out...

* * *

**Flashback, Yesterday**

The scene shows the Guardians and Adult Lincoln celebrating there victory at the burrito place that Lynn mentioned at the last chapter


End file.
